


Goodbye to the Greatest Show on Earth

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Circus, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: In the back of his mind, Dick knew a day like this would come. He'd had his suspicions a few years ago when the elephants were retired.But now, the reality sets in as he reads the headline.The greatest show on earth is closing its doors for good.





	Goodbye to the Greatest Show on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than coffee this week, a news article stuck in my mind last night and prompted this little ficlet. Ringling Brother's and Barnum & Bailey's Circus is closing it's doors for good tonight in New York. 
> 
> I can't think of the circus and not think of Dick.

 

In the back of his mind, Dick knew a day like this would come. He'd had his suspicions a few years ago when the elephants were retired.   
  
But now, the reality sets in as he reads the headline.   
  
The greatest show on earth is closing its doors for good. No more clowns. No more performances. No more aerialists.   
  
And even though it's not _his_ circus, it's still _a_ circus. One that had delighted the hearts of millions during for over a hundred years.   
  
The last show is in New York.   
  
It's a matter of seconds to decide to go.   
  
He buys his ticket online (no last minute entries here; not on the last day).   
  
A few days later, in passing, Bruce asks him if he's heard the news.   
  
"Yes," Dick replies quietly, not wanting to talk about it. It's stirring up memories he'd thought he'd forgotten. Of traveling on a train from town to town, of learning how to juggle, of running around with the clowns and putting on face-paint (before he had a reason to fear clowns).  
  
"Are you going?" Bruce doesn't look at him, doesn't look up from the computer.   
  
"Yes," he says again. "The very last show." He walks out of the room.  
  
The day arrives. As Dick readies himself for the drive up to New York, there's a knock on his apartment door.   
  
Opening it, he finds Bruce standing there. He's dressed casually and wears a somber expression.   
  
"We're going together," he says simply.   
  
Dick's shoulders slump a weight he didn't even realize he was carrying leaves him. He didn't want to go alone. Didn't think anyone would want to (there's a reason there's no more circus a voice whispers in his mind; no one gets it anymore).  
  
Together, they drive to New York.   
  
And in the cramped arena seats, Bruce sits by his son and watches him mourn the end of an era.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious, here's a link to the article in question:
> 
> http://www.msn.com/en-us/news/us/ap-exclusive-the-final-days-of-the-ringling-bros-circus/ar-BBBf95z?ocid=BHEA000#image=6


End file.
